Naruto You Bad Boy
by ACatAteMaCookies
Summary: Que pasa cuando eres nuevo en la escuela y te seducen? Sasuke es un alumno nuevo en la escuela de konoha y se hace amigo de Naruto, que pasara si esa amistad se convierte en algo mas?
1. Chapter:Fights & a New Student

**Uzumaki Naruto es un billonario, su padre tiene empresas por todo el mundo, su madre Kushina es una gran actriz,cantante,autora de libros, y por ultimo disenadora de ropa a la moda, Menma el hermano mayor de naruto tiene 18 anos y tiene un novio llamado Itachi.**

NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO!- gritaba sakura a los cuatro vientos,corriendo detras de Naruto, todas las chicas estaban locas por naruto.

Pero que fastidio- Naruto hablando para el mismo, entrando a la su clase.

NARUTO! NARU!- gritaba sakura aun mas fuerte hasta que iruka sensei la interumpio.

SAKURA TE PUEDES SENTAR!- grito y al mismo tiempo respiro, iruka sensei.

Si, si, si- decia sakura con una cara enojada.

Jaja, sakura es una tonta frentuda, siempre siguiendo a Naruto, pero al final Naruto sera mio- decia Yamanaka Ino.

QUE DIJISTE CERDA-INO! NARUTO SERA MIO!- gritaba Haruno Sakura.

Esto es muy problematico, hasta me da dolor de cabeza- se quejaba Nara Shikamaru.

**Naruto se levanto de su asiento y acercandoce a la puerta hasta que iruka le dijo...**

Naruto vuelve a tu asiento, tengo algo importante que decir.- dijo iruka sensei.

Algo importante?- todos desian.

Hmnp, para que nesesito saber?- sonreia Naruto.

Por que eres de la clase.- respondio Iruka sensei.

Y?- dijo Naruto con una cara de que no le importaba.

**Iruka sensei respiro.**

Ya sensei diganos cual es la cosa "importante"- dijo Inuzuka Kiba.

Bueno... tenemos un estudiante nuevo.- decia Iruka.

Un estudiante nuevo, huh?- se preguntaba Naruto en silencio.

Adelante... por favor.- llamaba Iruka.

**Cuando el nuevo estudiante pasaba, todos se le quedaron mirando al igual que Naruto.**

Bueno, el es- dijo Iruka sensei siendo intenrupido por el "nuevo estudiante".

Hola Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y espero ser sus amigos- dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

QUE LINDO!- gritoTenten.

Hmnp, pero no tan actractivo y hermoso como mi Naruto!- grito Sakura.

**Naruto sonrio y regreso a su asiento.**

Sasuke, puedes sentarte al lado de Uzumaki Naruto... el esta alla- Dijo Iruka sensei senalando a Naruto.

Si- respondio Sasuke. caminando hacia su haciento.

_**Horas Despues...**_

NARUTO! NO TE IMPORTA SI TE ACOMPANO?!- grito Ino persiguiendo a Naruto.

Me Vale- dijo Naruto con voz arrogante, mirando al Uchiha caminando hacia el carro.

Yay por fin acompano a Naruto!- grito Ino mirando a las otras chicas.

HMM, puedo acompanarte Naruto-kun?!- pregunta Sakura persiguiendo a Naruto.

Pierdanse, las dos- respodio Naruto con voz arrogante.

MIRA LO QUE PASA CUANDO LLEGAS, FRENTUDA!- grito Ino.

CALLATE CERDA-INO!- grito Sakura.

_**Minutos Despues...**_

**Mansion Uzumaki**

Con que ya regresas- decia Menma viendo como Naruto subia las escaleras en direccion a su cuarto.

Si idiota- respondio Naruto.

Algo interesante...paso?- pregunto Menma conociendo asu hermana cuando algo "interesante" pasa.

Nada en especial- respondio sonriendo.

_**"con que nada especial,eh"**_- penso Menma.

**Naruto se acosto repentinamente en su cama, mirando el cielo desde su ventana, **_**"con que Uchiha Sasuke, interesante"**_**- dijo pensativamente.**

_**Dia Siguiente...**_

**Escuela de Konoha**

**Naruto iva caminando lentamente hacia la clase.**

Naruto-kun!- gritaba Sakura y Ino al mismo tiempo.

Que molestia...- decia Naruto.

Naruto ven! quiero que conoscas a Sasuke.- decia Kiba.

.

.

Hola,Naruto mucho gusto en conocerte.- sonrio Sasuke.

Igual a ti- dijo naruto suavemente.

Kiba!- grito Tenten.

No grites!- grito kiba.

T-TIENES QUE VERNIR! RAPIDO!...SAKURA Y INO ESTAN PELEANDO!- grito Tenten.

Vamos?- pregunto Kiba a Naruto y Sasuke.

_**1 minuto despues...**_

**En el Parque de la escuela**

Que pasa aqui?- prengunta Kiba.

Sakura y Ino pelean por Naruto...denuevo- responde Temari.

NARUTO ES MIO!, EL NO ES TUYO OISTE, CERDA-INO!- gritaba Sakura.

TE VOY A MATAR, FRENTUDA!- gritaba Ino,

En realidad pierden el tiempo, idiotas- dice Naruto con su voz arrogante.

QUE PASA AQUII!, VAMOS A CLASE AHORA!- gritaba Iruka sensei.

_**1 minuto despues...**_

**En la clase**

HMNP!- hacian Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

En donde estuvo todo este tiempo, por su culpa Ino y Sakura pelearon, por llegar usted tarde?.- dijo Choji Akimichi.

Tienes razon, Lo siento.- respondio Iruka sensei.

_**Horas despues...**_

**Despues de escuela**

**Estaba lloviendo y Naruto estaba ansioso por hablar a solas con el Uchiha, Hasta el mismo se preguntaba por que.**

QUE FASTIO ESTA LLOVIENDO!- Gritaba Kiba montandose en el carro de el papa de choji.

...

Hola...quieres ir a mi casa a comer algo y a jugar video juegos? y te puedes tomar un bano en mi casa para que no te de un resfriado y te presto ropa.- dijo Sasuke un poco sonrojado.

Claro- respondio Naruto con una sonrisa coqueta,sensual y poco malvada.

**Casa Uchiha**

Que quieres para comer?.- Pregunta Sasuke.

RAMEN!- grito Naruto respondiendole con una soriente.

WOW...Jaja eres muy lindo cuando se trata de ramen.- sonrio Sasuke.

Lindo?- dijo Naruto Sensualmente.

A-ah bue...- Sasuke dijo sienso interumpido por un beso de Naruto.

_**"QUE...pero que hace"**_**-penso Sasuke sintiendo la lengua de Naruto dentro de su boca. Sasuke se separa de Naruto dejando un hilito de saliva unida en la punta de sus lenguas.**

BAKA! QUE PASA CON TIG...GO!- grita Sasuke sonrojado dandole una cachetada en la cara.

Eres delisioso...te gusta verdad?- dijo Naruto sensualmente jugueteando con sus labios y lengua.

CLARO QUE NO!- grito sonrojo]ado.

Ya veremos...- dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke y pegandolo a la pared.

que... vas a hacer?- prenguto Sasuke sonrojado.

Ya Veras...- dijo Naruto sensualmente rompiendo los botones de la camisa de Sasuke,y lamiendo sensualmente el cuello de Sasuke.(RachelNara: WOW...hasta afuera se oye XD)

AHHH...PA-RA...POR FA-VOR...AH!- gimio Sasuke suplicandole.

Que esta...pasando?- dijo Itachi preguntandoce escuchando el gemido de su hermano desde la casa.

PA-RA CR-EO... QUE MI HERMA-NO ESTA...POR LLE-GAR AHHH!-dijo Sasuke entre gemidos.

Y? no me importa si esta por llegar o no... y si llega me- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada y coqueta.

**Naruto oyo la puerta,Itachi sonrio viendo como su hermanito esta teniendo relaciones con su futuro se sorprendio al ver a su hermano hay parado sonriendo.**


	2. Chapter:Trouble & Confessions

**Espero que le gusten XD**

**Naruto oyo la puerta,Itachi sonrio viendo como su hermanito esta teniendo relaciones con su "futuro cunado" se sorprendio al ver a su hermano hay parado sonriendo.**

No es lo que estas pensando...- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Lo siento arruine su "relacion fisica"- dijo itachi sorprendido.

No no arruinaste nada...E-el ya se iva verdad Naruto?- dijo Sasuke.

Mentirosito, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir...adios sasuke.- dijo Naruto sensualmente.

Adios futuro cunado- dijo Itachi.

Que quieres decir con...futuro cunado?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido con lo que dijo su hermano Itachi.

Es que tu nunca te enteras de nada, su hermano Menma y yo no vamos a casar.- dijo Itachi.

QUE?!- grito Sasuke.

**Para Sasuke ya era un infierno oir eso de su hermano Itachi, ya tenia suficiente con que Naruto lo besara y lo hiciera gemir, no queria saber que Naruto y su hermano Itachi ivan a ser cunado.**

Lo que oyes...bueno me voy- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**1 hora despues...**_

**Mansion Uzumaki**

Naruto! Donde estabas!- gritaba Uzumaki Kushina feliz.

Por que quieres saber?- dijo Naruto con su voz arrogante.

Nino malcriado! soy tu madre!- gritaba Kushina enojada.

Malcriado? y si dices mal-criado, eres tu la que me malcrio- dijo Naruto arrogantemente y sonriendo.

Nino te voy a pegar!- gritaba Kushina enojada.

**Menma se acerco a su madre y hermano.**

Que pasa aqui?- decia Menma confuso.

Mi madre llamando me mal-criado- dijo Naruto riendose.

ESTE NINO!- gritaba Kushina todavia enojada.

Ya madre dejalo, ademas tenemos que preparar todo para la reunion familiar- dijo Menma.

Si...tienes razon...- decia Kushina

Bueno yo... voy a comer RAMEN!- gritaba Naruto.

NO TE SALVARAS... ESPERA Y VERAS!- decia Kushina avirtiendole a su hijo.

suena como si me estuvieras amenazando- decia Naruto con su malvada sonrisa.

Ya mama...mejor ve y descansa- decia Menma tratando de tranquilizarla.

esta bien- dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo Naruto con una cara que decia "ya veras, ya veras..."

**Naruto en realidad no le importaba lo que su madre estuviera tranmando contra el.**

Naruto- dijo Menma.

Me vas a reganar?- dijo Naruto.

No- respondio Menma sonriendo.

Entonces?- dijo Naruto sin entender.

Tu sabes...supe que hoy,estuviste en la casa de mi novio- dijo Menma.

Y? termina lo que quieres decir- decia Naruto.

Pues... mi novio te vio con su hermano Sasuke, besandote... no besandote teniendo relaciones fisicas- decia Menma sonriendo.

Y?- respondio Naruto.

Cuentame, son novios?- pregunto Menma sonriendole a su hermano.

No... chismoso entrometido- decia Naruto enojado.

Bueno te dejo... preparate para manana arrecuerdate la cena Familiar- decia Menma soriente.

si,si- respondio Naruto.

_**Dia Siguente...**_

**Escuela de Konoha**

Hey...Sasuke nos acomponas despues de escuela al parque?- pregunto Kiba.

No, no puedo tengo una cena familiar en la noche y cuando salga de la escuela tengo que acompanar a mi madre a comprar un traje.- le respondio Sasuke.

Bueno... como quieres- dijo Kiba.

Chicos...por que estan Hablando?- dijo Iruka sensei.

por nada...lo siento nunca volvera a ocurrir.-dijo Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Naruto volteo su cabeza y se quedo mirando a Sasuke por un largo rato.**

Por que me miras?.- pregunto Sasuke silenciosamente.

Eres, hermoso- respondio Naruto sensualmente.

Callate...estamos en clase.- le dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Jaja- reia Naruto con una risa malvada.

CALLATE- le grito Sasuke.

LOS DOS SALGAN AFUERA AHORA!- le grito Iruka sensei.

IRUKA SENSEI ESO NO ES JUSTO PARA QUE MANDAS A MI NARUTO AFUERA PARA CASTIGARLO!- le reclamo Sakura.

QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGE A TI TAMBIEN?- le pregunto Iruka enojado.

Jaja!- empezo a reir Ino.

Tu callate cerda-Ino- le reclamo Sakura en voz baja.

**Naruto y Sasuke salieron del salon, y Iruka los acompano a la oficina de Tsunade.**

_**1 minuto despues...**_

**Oficina de Tsunade**

Si?- pregunto Tsunade.

Estos dos empezaron a hablar en clase- respondio Iruka.

Y?- le pregunto Tsunade.

Bueno... es que le dije minutos antes que ellos empezaran a hablar, que no hablaran y me dijieron que si... pero no me obedecieron- le respondio Iruka sensei.

Ya veo... tendran su castigo pedes irte- le dijo Tsunade.

Si claro...gracias- dijo Iruka sensei.

.

.

.

Ustedes van a limpiar el bano de lo hombres como su castigo- le dijo Tsunade.

QUE?!- reclamo Sasuke.

Quieres...que les den un castigo peor?- le dijo Tsunade.

No lo siento- le respondio Sasuke.

_**2 minutos despues**_

**El bano de la escuela**

Por tu culpa estamos aqui- le dijo Sasuke.

Si, lo siento pero estoy muy feliz que estemos aqui tu...y...yo- dijo Naruto sensualmente.

Tu voz sensual no funcionara- le dijo Sasuke.

A...no? le dijo Naruto acercandose a Sasuke.

No te acer...- le dijo Sasuke sonrojado siendo intenrumpido otra vez por un beso de Naruto.

**Naruto seguia besando a Sasuke con toda su pasion, y Sasuke estaba dejandose llevar por la pasion de Naruto.**_**"que pasa conmigo"**_** se decia Sasuke una y otra vez, despues empezo un beso bien salvaje entre los dos.**

**Naruto se separo de Sasuke diciendole...**

Que delisia- le dijo Naruto.

_**"Creo que me estoy enamorando no, no eso no es"**_- decia Sasuke en su mente.

Que pasa quieres mas?- le pregunto Naruto.

No...no- le respondio Sasuke.

Para mi un no sinifica un si.- le dijo Naruto con una voz muy Sensual.

Has lo que quieras- le respondio Sasuke sonrojado.

**Naruto lo acosto en el piso y le desabotono la camisa, empezo a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, en direccion a su sexo le bajo el pantalon y pantalonsillos, y empezo a juguetear con el...**

Que haces?- pregunta Sasuke.

Lo que me dijiste... me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera- le dijo Naruto sensualmente lamiendo su sexo.

AHHH!...AH!- gemia Sasuke.

Me encanta cuando empiezas a gemir- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

AH! SIGUE HA-CIENDOLO...!- gemia Sasuke.

Justo lo que queria escuchar...- le decia Naruto quitandose el pantalon y agarrandolo por la cintura, entrando su sexo en en su trasero.

AHHHH!- gemia Sasuke cada vez mas fuerte.

_**5 minutos despues...**_

Me gustas teme- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Yo te quiero mas dobe- le respondio Naruto sonriendo.

**RachelNara: Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter:Scary Toilet & Family Dinner

**Espero que le gusten**

**se que no soy muy buena escribiendo, algunas veces ni se lo que escribo, quiero decir que no soy tan buena sabiendo lo que sinifica alguna palabras y tengo que ir a Translate google o mi libro de spelling.**

Me gustas teme- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Yo te quiero mas dobe- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Bueno... es mejor vestirnos y seguir trabajando- dijo Sasuke nervioso.

Si tienes razon dobe- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**1 minuto despues...**_

**Parque de la escuela**

Cerda-Ino...odio pedirte esto nesesito que me acompanes al bano...please-please- dijo Sakura con miedo.

No me llames Cerda-Ino...Por que le tienes miedo al bano?- pregunto Ino confundida.

Bueno...realmente no es el bano si no el toilet... le tengo miedo y nesesito que tu chequees el toilet.- dijo Sakura con miedo.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura que pasa?- pregunto Tenten.

Hay! ES QUE TENGO QUE IR AL BANOOOOO!- grito Sakura dirijiendose al bano de la escuela.

Hmnp... la Frentuda casa antigua esta mas loca que nunca... Jaja.- dijo Ino burlandose de Sakura.

Suerte que no te escucho- dijo Tenten.

Me vale.- dijo Ino sin importancia.

TENGO IR AL BANO-TENGO QUE IR AL BANO!- repetia Sakura una y otra vez.

**Al entrar Sakura al bano se acerco a la primera puerta que vio sin pensarlo dos veces se sento en el toilet y sintio algo moviendose.**

Que sera?...- decia Sakura confundida.

**cuando Sakura se levanto vio una rana muerta y dos gusanos rodeando.**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Sakura con terror.

**Desde ese entonces nunca volvio al bano de la escuela.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pense que el Toilet tenia vida...como en la peliculas de ficcion- dijo Ino decepcionada.

Bueno... me acompanas o no?- dijo Sakura esperando como respuesta un si.

Esta bien...pero me debes una- dijo Ino.

esta bien vamos- le respondio Sakura.

_**2 minutos despues...**_

**Pasillo de la escuela**

**Ino y Sakura caminaban en dirrecion al bano, hasta que sakura para en frente al bano de lo hombres.**

Sakura que pasa?- pregunta Ino confundida.

Ahhhhhhhhhh...- decia Sakura con la boca abierta.

Que pasa?- preguntaba Ino mucho mas confundida.

Ehhhhhhhhhhhh...- decia Sakura.

Que?- pregunta Ino todavia confundida.

Ohhhhhhhhh...- decia Sakura todavia con la boca abierta.

Sakura responde.- decia Ino enojada.

QUE-QUE-QUE-QUE-QUE-QUE?- decia Sakura sorprendida apuntando a Naruto y Sasuke.

**Ino miro donde Sakura habia apuntado vio a Naruto y Sasuke abrazados.**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- dijo Ino por desmayarse.

Estamos en problemas- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

No importa- dijo Naruto sin importarle.

Que sinifica esto?- pregunto Sakura decepcionada.

Te importa?- decia Naruto arrogantemente.

No, no perdon- dijo Sakura triste.

Pierdanse- dijo Naruto arrogantemente.

Esta bien...Ino vamos tienes que acompanarme- dijo Sakura triste agarrando a Ino por la mano para poder pararla del piso.

Ahhhh...ahhh QUEQUE-QUE!- decia Ino y apuntado a Naruto y Sasuke siendo arrastrada por Sakura.

_**Horas despues...**_

**Mansion Uzumaki**

NARUTO! POR QUE LLEGAS TARDE!- gritaba Kushina enojada.

Si, es que tuve un problemita.- dijo Naruto.

NO HAY ESCUSA TENIAMOS QUE VERNOS HACE 2 HORAS PARA TU TRAJE QUE TIENES QUE USAR MANANA EN LA CENA FAMILIAR!- le reclamaba Kushina.

Que molestia- decia Naruto.

Le dire a tu hermano que te consiga un traje como de lugar.- dijo Kushina ya calmada.

No me importa- decia Naruto con su voz arrogante.

_**Dia siguiente...**_

**Escuela de Konoha**

Hmm...- dijo Sakura triste.

Pierdes el tiempo poniendote triste.- dijo Ino tambien decepcionada, tratando de calmar a Sakura.

Si tienes razon- le respondio Sakura sintiendose mucho mejor.

_**horas despues...**_

**Mansion Uzumaki**

HIJO VAJA AHORA!- dijo Namikaze Minato.

si- respondio Naruto.

_ding dong..._

LA PUERTA YA LLEGARON... MENMA VEN AQUI RAPIDO- grito Kushina.

**Menma y Naruto aparecieron bajaron para resibir la familia Uchiha.**

Hola amiga!- gritaba Uchiha Mikoto.

Hola!- le dijo Kushina.

Adelante- dijo Minato sonriendo.

**Naruto y Sasuke se miraban con una mirada salvaje.**

Bueno... vamos a comer- dijo Kushina.

**Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron juntos a comer.**

Vamos a comer una comida francesa, todos a comer!- gritaba Kushina.

Gracias por la comida!- gritaban todos.

La comida esta deliciosa- dijo Sasuke.

Tu estas delicioso- dijo Naruto susurrandole a Sasuke al oido.

Silencio- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Naruto.

No van a terminar de comer- dijo Menma.

Dejalos no ves que se quieren- le susurro Itachi a Menma en el oido.

_**1 minuto despues...**_

**Cuarto de Naruto**

**Naruto estaba feliz por que podia estar a solas con Sasuke en su cuarto.**

Espera aqui- dijo Naruto.

No, no te vayas quedate conmigo- dijo Sasuke sonrojado dandole un beso en la boca.

**Sasuke queria ser el que le hiciera el amor, se acerco a Naruto, Naruto derrepente sintio un calor corriendo por su cuerpo deseando que lo tocara, entonces Naruto puso su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke, Sasuke sentia como Naruto acariciaba su mejilla ya sentia que iba explotar.**

Te amo...- dijo Sasuke susurrandole a Naruto al oido.

Yo tambien...- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke acarisiandolo.

**Sasuke se dejo llevar y lamio el cuello de Naruto hasta su mejilla, El cuerpo de Naruto se agitaba bajo el de Sasuke, Naruto se acerco al cuerpo de Sasuke y lo abrazo dejando el cuerpo presionado y provocando Sasuke gemir.**

AHH!...Teme...- el gemia.

Me encantas- le dijo Naruto sonrojado y al mismo tiempo siendo coqueta.

**Naruto descendio sus manos desde los hombros hasta la cintura, despacio se fue encaminado por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, y dando unos cuantos rodeos, se paro en cierta zona intima, pero no se movio la dejo posada alli, notando como Sasuke reaccionaba al deseo que le ofrecia. Sonrio para si y lo miro a los ojos, esos lindos ojos oscuro que le enloquecian, tenia algo que era especial, despues puso su vista en los delicados labios, entreabiertos por los gemidos incontrolados, se veían tan apetecibles….Dejandose llevar por una atraccion sin limites, Naruto beso aquellos labios con pequeños rocecitos delicados, presiono el superior para deslizar su lengua despacio por el inferior. Sasuke se dejaba hacer, lo disfrutaba como nunca, era algo tan penetrante y exquisito…. Ahora si los envolvio a la vez, profundizando el beso y sumergiendose en su calidez y sedosidad, eran tan tiernos y dulces, era lo mas rico que habia probado.**

Ahhh!- gemia Sasuke.

Que pasa arriba?- pregunto Kushina.

yo voy- dijo Menma.

te acompano- decia Itachi.

**Menma y Itachi se acercaban al cuarto de Naruto abriendo la puerta.**

Que es esto- dijo Menma sorprendido.

Ops lo siento- dijo Itachi.

Tu denuevo interrumpiendo nuestra privacidad.- decia Naruto enojado.

Mejor Vistance y bajen abajo lo esperaremos- dijo Menma.

_**30 minutos despues...**_

**En el comedor**

Hasta que ya bajaron- dijo Kushina.

Si- dijo Naruto enojado con su hermano y Itachi.

**Por fin termine!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter:Making A Wish & Planning Revenge

**Espero que le gusten!**

Hasta que ya bajaron- dijo Kushina.

Si- dijo Naruto enojado con su hermano y Itachi.

Que? que pasa?- preguntaba Kushina confundida.

Nada- decia Naruto.

Bueno, vamos a brindar- dijo Kushina feliz.

Si- dijo Minato.

POR MENMA Y ITACHI PARA QUE SEAN MUY FELICES!- gritaban todos eccepto Naruto.

Yay... que lindo por ellos yay- decia Naruto sin ganas.

Malo educado- decia Kushina.

Si, si.- decia Naruto.

Bueno Mucha Gracias creo ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Mikoto dirigiendose con su esposo y hijos a la puerta.

Gracias po vernir!- gritaba Kushina de emocion.

...puede Sasuke quedarse aqui esta noche?- pregunto Naruto sonrojado, esperando un si.

O\\O- Sasuke ponia la cara toda roja como un tomate.

...

Claro pero no tiene ropa- respondio Mikoto.

NO SE PREOCUPE, NARUTO LE PRESTARA ROPA!- gritaba Kushina sobandose la cabeza._**Que pasa con el...acazo me oculta algo?...pero lo averiguare-Oh ya se mi venganza!**_- pensaba Kushina confundida terminando de pensar con malicia.

Esta bien adios!- decia Mikoto confundida.

Espera cuando llegues llamame Mikoto tengo que preguntarte algo...ok- decia Kushina con malicia.

Claro- respondio Mikoto aun mas confundida.

**Sasuke no sabia que iva a pasar estaba muy Kushina se escondio para escuchar la coversacion de su hijo y Sasuke.**

Que pasa? dobe- susurro Naruto en el oido de Sasuke.

N-n-nada- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

...- miraba Naruto a Sasuke.

Heh quieres escuchar musica en la radio?- pregunto Sasuke nervioso y sonrojado.

OK, vamos a mi cuarto- respondio Naruto.

Heh!- grito Sasuke sonrojado como un tomate.

No te preocupes serare la puerta con seguro- dijo Naruto soriendo.

_**Con que con seguro...mejor no interrumpo**_- pensaba Kushina confundida._**Bueno...algo raro pasa aqui...espero que no sea grave**_- pensaba ella aun mas confundida.

_**1 minuto despues...**_

**Cuarto de Naruto**

Que quieres escuchar?- dijo Sasuke sonrojado prendiendo la radio.

No se lo que quieras- respondio Naruto mirando a Sasuke fijamente.

Esta?- pregunto Sasuke sonrojado por estar a solas con su teme.

Cual es esa?- pregunta Naruto.

Esta? se llama **Come'n'Get it.**- respondio Sasuke.

**(chorus\coro)**

**When you're ready come and get it\Cuando estes listo ven y consiguelo**

**When you're ready come and get it\Cuando estes listo ven y consiguelo**

**Na na na\Na na na**

**Na na na\Na na na**

**Na na na\Na na na**

**When you're re-e-a-dy\Cuando estes li-i-isto**

**When you're re-e-a-dy\Cuando estes li-i-isto**

Hmm... mejor la quito- dijo Sasuke sonrojado por lo que decia la cancion.

A mi me gusta- dijo Naruto sonrojado acercanse a Sasuke.

O\\O- Sasuke miraba a Naruto acercandose.

**Naruto se acerco y le quito un mosquito que tenia en su cuello.**

Tenias un mosquito- dijo Naruto riendose.

Hmnp- dijo Sasuke enojado apagando la radio.

Queee? Estas decepsionado?- dijo Naruto riendose.

No por que deberia?- dijo Sasuke con impresion de no importarle.

**Naruto se acerco a Sasuke para darle un beso apasionado.**

Sabes que estabas decepcionado pero ya no tienes por que estarlo- dijo Naruto sobando el pecho de Sasuke.

O\\O

Quieres que te de la mejor noche de tu vida?- pregunto Naruto con malicia.

N-no lo Hagas tu madre no puede escuchar- decia Sasuke procupado.

Me vale el diablo que ella escuche- decia Naruto arto de escuchar el nombre de su madre.

Vamos a ver las estrellas quieres?- pregunto Sasuke sonrojado.

Si...pero ahorita no te salvaras...oiste- le avertia Naruto.

O\\O

**Casa Uchiha**

**8:34 p.m.**

_**Tengo que llamar a Kushina...que sera lo que me quiere preguntar?**_- pensaba Mikoto agarrando su celular.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

**8:35 p.m.**

_Ring...Ring..._

_**Debe ser ella**_- pensaba Kushina.

Hello- decia Kushina por su celular.

Si? que es lo que me querias preguntar?- prengunto Mikoto.

Bueno... Quiero saber si a Sasuke le gustan los hombres?- pregunto Kushina.

No lo se, nunca me a dicho si le gusta los hombres o las mujeres... pero a que se debe la pregunta?.-pregunto Mikoto.

Nesesito que me ayudes en algo.- le proponia Kushina.

En que?- pregunto Mikoto confundida.

Quiero que le digas a tu hijo, que valla al parque manana despues de escuela...por favor- le decia Kushina esperando un si.

Bueno esta bien...pero nesesito que me digas lo que planeas.- dijo Mikoto para salir de la duda.

Ok- dijo Kushina.

**Kushina empezo a contarle lo que planeaba a Mikoto.**

_**3 minutos despues...**_

**Balcon de el cuarto de Naruto**

No son lindas la estrellas?- pregunto Sasuke.

Si muy lindas, igual que tu...Dobe- dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda.

Teme...- dijo Sasuke sin poder respirar.

Que?- pregunto Naruto.

Me estas apretando.- dijo Sasuke sin poder respirar.

Lo siento- le dijo Naruto con una linda sonrisa.

Mira esa estrella hay que pedir un deseo.- dijo Sasuke muy feliz.

Si- dijo Naruto sonriente.

_**Deseo ser feliz y comer un pastel de chocolate!**_**- **penso Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

Que pediste?- pregunto Sasuke.

Nada y tu?- le respondio Naruto sonriente y sovandose la cabeza.

COMO QUE NADA!- grito Sasuke decepcionado.

Nada en serio- dijo Naruto sabandose la cabeza.

Entonces no tiene sentido que cuente lo que pedi- repondio Sasuke.

Vamos? cuentame!- decia Naruto con muchas ganas de saber.

NO! TE DIRE!- grito Sasuke enojado.

POR FA...DIME ME VAS HACER LLORAR!- decia Naruto con una carita de gatito.

Pareces un bebe- poniendose la mano en la cabeza.

Bien no me digas- dijo Naruto derrotado abrazando a Sasuke.

**Pasaron toda las noche abrazados.**

**Me Cambie el Nombre**

**ACatAteMaCookies: Espero que le gusten! 3 y siento mucho por tardar en publicar este chapter**

**La cancion se llama Come and Get it de selena gomez.**

**Hasta la proxima...**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter:Finish Operation & Alleged Night

_**Dia siguente...**_

**Cuarto de Naruto**

**Sasuke dormia como un angel al lado de Naruto, llevava una camisa desabrochada y no llevaba pantalones y boxers puesto.y Naruto estaba...completamente desnudo.**

QUE!- grito Sasuke abriendo los ojos y viendo a Naruto a su lado desnudo.

No te acuerdas- le respondio sonriente.

Pues...estabamos en el balcon abrazados pero era toda la noche y...no me acuerdo- decia Sasuke confundido.

De veras tienes mala memoria...y paso a las 12:00 A.m. - decia Naruto de forma burlona.

OYE!- gritaba Sasuke apretando la mano y avergonzado.

No tienes por que ponerte asi...Pero creo que te lo tengo que decir...- decia Naruto burlandose de Sasuke.

Huh!- Sasuke miro a Naruto.

####################**FlashBack**####################

Oye deveras no me vas a decir?- preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad.

Te dije que no!- grito Sasuke.

Bien,bien...quieres ir a tomar vino?- pregunto Naruto sonriente.

No, mejor Cidra y cerveza!- dijo Sasuke feliz.

Esta bien- respondio Naruto feliz.

**Naruto y Sasuke bajaron a buscar la cervezas y la cidra.**

No hagas ruido- susurraba Sasuke.

Porque deberia?- pregunto Naruto.

Vas a despertar a tu mama- susurro Sasuke.

No te preocupes...ella debe de estar ensayando para su novela- respondio Naruto sonriendo.

Ensayando?...para que?...y a esta hora?...debe descansar no crees?- preguntaba Sasuke sin parar.

Bueno ella es actriz...esta haciendo una novela, y su papel es de villana... y si debe descansar o no es su problema...pero creo que el papel de villana le va muyy bien. no crees?- respondio Naruto abriendo la nevera.

Pues eres malo diciendo eso...Sip muy cruel- respondio Sasuke reclamandole.

Cual quieres?- pregunto Naruto agarrando la cerveza y la cidra.

Cidra...y Cerveza las dos- respondio Sasuke.

Bueno...- respondio Naruto dandole la cerveza a Sasuke.

**Cuarto de Kushina & Minato**

**9:00 p.m.**

_**Ahy necesito tomar algo...**_- pensaba Kushina mientras ensayaba su libreto.

No vas a dormir?- pregunto Minato.

No, es muy temprano y ademas quiero tomar algo- respondio Kushina poniendose su sandalias.

Ok- respondio Minato sonriente.

**En las escaleras**

**9:01 p.m.**

_**Que demonios estan haciendo?**_- pensaba Kushina espiando a Naruto y Sasuke.

_Toc..._

Se que estas ahy- dijo Naruto mirando a su madre.

Lo sabes por que oiste un sonido..y por que van a tomar?- pregunto Kushina bajaba las escaleras para despues tratar de arrebatarle la botella.

Te importa?- respondio Naruto alejandose con las botellas, y Sasuke.

Sabes que te hace dano, si bebes demasiada cidra...ok- le responde Kushina poniendo su mano en su cabeza y apretando la otra mano.

**Cuarto de Naruto**

**9:02 p.m.**

Dame la cidra!- le reclamaba Sasuke.

Estas obsesionado con la cidra- respondia Naruto pasandole la cidra.

Si...y que?- pregunto Sasuke bebiendo sin parar.

Quieres...esto?- pregunto Naruto silenciosamente y sorprendido.

_**4 hora despues...**_

Dame masssss, quiero mas! CERVEZA Y CIDRA!- gritaba Sasuke muy borracho.

Jajajajajajajaja te la pasate bebiendo toda la noche- Naruto se burlaba.

No te burles no le encuentro nada gracioso- susurro Sasuke pinchando a Naruto en los cachetes con su dedo.

Sabes actuas muy lindo...lo sabias?- decia Naruto mientras lo besaba.

No me toques- le respondio Sasuke.

Aveces, parece que me quieres y otras veces no- dijo Naruto sonriente.

...- Sasuke miraba a Naruto.

Quieres o no?- preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

Bue- Sasuke fue interumpido por otro beso de Naruto.

Shh...no digas nada y dejate llevar- le susurraba Naruto a Sasuke.

**Era una madrugada oscura y todavia habia estrellas brillando por la ventana de el cuarto,sus besos eran cada vez mas salvajes, se deseaban,sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo de masculinas manos de Naruto cayeron sobre los labios de Sasuke, logrando que Sasuke emergiera de sus labios sutiles gemidos de placer, Naruto abandono la boca de Sasuke para besar su recien expuesta piel que tanto enloquecia a le quito los pantalones negro a Naruto para deslizar su dedo por el trasero de Naruto para sentir la calidez de ese sitio que lo deseaba.**

AH! de...verdad AHHHH! eres muy...bueno haciendo...esto- gemia Naruto de placer.

Deverdad?- pregunto Sasuke haciendolo mas fuerte y rapido por lo que habia dicho Naruto.

AH!...DUELE...UN POCO MAS DESPACIO! AHH!- gemia Naruto aun mas fuerte.

_**End of FlashBack_**

Oye...por que no me dejas terminar?- pregunta Naruto soriendo malvadamente.

Porque... no quiero escuchar mas! teme!- grito Sasuke avergonzado.

_**2 horas despues...**_

**En el comedor**

**8:00 A.m.**

VAN A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- grito Kushina preocupada.

Naruto y Sasuke bajaban muy raros.

Que?- pregunto Kushina.

Que de que?- respondio Naruto confundido.

Nada...hmm...que quieren de desayuno?- pregunta Kushina para salir de la conversasion.

Nada nos tenemos que ir o vamos a llegar tarde.- respondio Naruto bien serio.

Hey...Sasuke...no vas a llamar a tu madre?- pregunta Kushina.

Oh, si claro- respondio Sasuke feliz.

**Casa Uchiha**

**8:04 A.m.**

_Ring...Ring_

_**Quien seria a esta hora...seguro Sasuke...Muajajaja**_- pensaba Mikoto mientras limpiaba la casa.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

**8:05 A.m.**

Hola!- grito Mikoto de emocion.

Mama...calmate, bueno como estas?- dijo Sasuke.

Bien, bien... o hijo quiero que vallas al parque despues de escuela.- dijo Mikoto de emocion.

Por que?- pregunta Sasuke confundido.

Nada, solo ve- respondio Mikoto ansiosa.

O-ok- respondio Sasuke aun mas confundido.

Oh Naruto, quiero que vallas al parque despues de escuela... no se lo digas a nadie entiendes.- le decia Kushina a Naruto en los oidos.

_**30 minutos despues...**_

**Escuela De Konoha**

_**Porque mi madre me quiere en el parque?**_- pensaba Sasuke desesperado.

_**Despues de escuela...**_

**En el parque**

**3:00 P.m.**

Ya deben de estar aqui verdad? Mikoto- pregunta Kushina emocionada.

Si segura- responde Mikoto ansiosa.

_**Jeje si, es verdad lo que sospecho tomare una foto, y lo pondre en mi pagina web y esa sera mi venganza muajajajajaja**_- pensaba Kushina sin contener la risa.

Mira ya esta Sasuke hay- dijo Mikoto senalando a Sasuke.

Vamos a escondernos rapido- respondio Kushina emocionada.

_**3 minutos despues...**_

Creo que ya me tengo que ir no hay nadie aqui que conosca- se dijo Sasuke a el mismo.

Que haces qui?- pregunta Naruto sorprendido.

_**"No se lo digas a Nadie"**_- pensaba Sasuke recordando lo que le dijo su madre.- No, Nada y tu?- pregunta Sasuke.

...

Que vamos hacer?- pregunta Naruto sonriente.

A comer helado! yummi- respondio Sasuke feliz.

_**1 minuto despues**_

**Comiendo Helado**

Me encanta el helado!- gito Sasuke bien feliz.

*Lamber labios*

Que haces!- grito Sasuke avergonzado.

Nada solo te limpio- respondio Naruto malvadamente.

Esto es perfecto para fotografiar- dijo Kushina feliz.

Si,si estoy de acuerdo...pero jamas supe que mi hijo iva a ser homosexual- respondio Mikoto.

Lo sospeche- respondio Kushina.

Ya vamonos mira ellos se van- dijo Mikoto impresionada sobre lo que paso.

_**2 minutos despues..**_

**Caminando Hacia La casa**

Te Amo dobe- dijo Naruto soriendo felizmente.

Yo tambien Teme- respondio Sasuke muy feliz.

**LEEAN POR FAVOR**

**Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado es que estaba en Trip con mi companeros en la pisina y e tenido problemas para mi beca y graduacion etc. no lo subi hasta hoy y otra cosa mas hasta aqui llego esta parte, la senguda parte saldra despues de verano.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Que tengan muchisimas suerte en su verano**

**Bye bye! :D**


End file.
